Nine Month
by Haruno Angel
Summary: Perjuangan Sasuke merawat istri labilnya yang sedang mengandung selama sembilan bulan./DLDR/Rn/SasuSaku


Yo, minna-san! Author hadir kembali dengan fanfic baru menceritakan seorang Sasuke yang menjadi akan menjadi calon ayah dan merawat sang istri yang tengah mengandung buah cinta merka pertama kalinya.

Bagaimana kisahnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Story © Haruno Angel.

Rate T+

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Little Family Story, dll(?)

Pair : Tomato and Cherry-sama.

Warn! : Typo bertebaran, GaJe, abal-abal, dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

DLDR

.

RnR?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sembilan bulan, Sasuke harus bersabar dan menuruti semua permintaan pada sang istri yang sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka yang pertama._

 _Dapatkah ia melakukan semuanya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nine Month.

 _Because of you._

Chapter 1.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil seorang wanita dengan warna rambut merah mudanya pada seorang pria yang tengah memakan tomat ceri di sebuah mangkuk.

"Hn?" respon pria yang dipanggil namany beberapa saat lalu. Atensinya tertuju pada wanita yang berstatuskan istrinya itu.

"Aku punya kabar bagus!" ucap wanita yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sakura itu.

"Apa itu? Terlihatnya sangat bagus sampai raut wajahmu bahagia seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke dengan keheranan juga rasa penasaran.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu!"

Baiklah, mari kita menunggu loading yang sedang terjadi di otak pria tampan plus sexy ini.

35 %

69%

88%

91—

"HAH?!" teriak pria itu terlonjak dari tempat duduk. Mangkuk tomat ceri yang dari tadi dipegangnya terjatuh langsung dan membuat buah itu berserakan.

Senyuman malu-malu tampil di wajah wanita muda itu. Semburat merah kemerahan juga turut menghiasi wajahnya."L-Lima minggu..." lirihnya.

Sasuke dengan cepat menghampiri istri merah mudanya itu. Tangannya langsung merangkul erat tubuh mungil wanitanya itu. Sakura sendiri yanga tersenyum mendapati sikap dari sang suami yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya itu.

"Arigatou.." lirih pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sampai Sakura meringis.

"S-Sasuke-kun.. A—ku tak bisa bernafas.." ringis Sakura kala merasa pelukan itu serasa mengikatnya.

Sontak Sasuke melepas diri. Ia mengenggam erat lengan wanita itu. "Apa kau terluka? Ada yang sakit? Cepat beritahu aku Sakura!"ucap Sasuke dengan raut khawatir.

Sakura sendiri masih menghirup oksigen. Lalu ia tersneyum lembut. "Aku tak apa. 'Dia' juga tak apa."

Helaan nafas lega Sasuke hembuskan. Tangannya terulur ke perut wanita itu yang masih terlihat rata itu. Ia mengelusnya perlahan. Lalu, onyxnya teralih ke emerald wanita cantik itu. Bibirnya mengecup bibir wanita musim seminya itu lama lalu melepasnya.

"Aishiteru." Lirihnya.

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun."

Dan... Itulah yang terjadi entah kapan, yang pasti sudah agak lama. Sekarang usia kandungan istri Sasuke sudah mencapai umur sebulan. Dan, tugasnya sebagai calon ayah menghadapi istrinya yang labil dimulai!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung to the point. Sekarang ia tengah berkomunikasi dengan istri cantik dan labilnya itu melalui alat elektronik bernama handphone.

' Un... Aku ingin sushi sayuran! '

"Lagi?"

' Ah! Aku juga mau Ramen Ichiraku. Juga jus jerus sunkist.'

"Sudah?"

' Kurasa.'

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang setelah membeli pesananmu itu." Ujar Sasuke.

' Un. Hati-hati ya! '

"Hn."

 _Tut._

Setelah telepon singkat tu ditutup, Sasuke segera melaju membeli berbagai pesanan dari sang istri. Maklum, ngidam. Tapi Sasuke berpikir, apakah ada yang baru hamil sebulan tapi sudah ngidam sebanyak ini?

Menurut informasi yang ia tanya pada Naruto tentang istrinya, Hinata. Ia jarang mendapat permintaan idaman dari Hinata. Hinata selalu bilang "Bayinya tidak menginginkan apa pun.". Istri Naruto yang tengah mengandung dua bulan itu hanya tersenyum ketika ia ditanyai mau makan apa dan jawabannya, "Aku tak ingin makan apa pun."

Sementara Sakura sendiri, ia memang mengidamkan semua itu dan memakannya, sedikit. Lalu itu dimuntahkannya karena gejala hamilnya. Sasuke sendiri sudah pusing melihat Sakura yang setiap pagi bolak-balik kamar mandi.

Mobil sport hitamnya pun ia lajukan ke restoran sushi sayur dan ramen Ichiraku yang diinginkan sang istri. Sesampainya, ia langsung memesan dan menunggu. Beruntung sekali letak restoran sushi itu berdekatan dengan Ichiraku membuatnya tak usah mengitari Tokyo untuk pergi ke restoran lalu ke Ichiraku.

"Ini pesanan Anda. Terimakasih, datang lagi~" ujar pelayan toko itu seraya membungkkukan badannya sedikit. Sasuke sendiri terus berjalan menuju mobilnya dan kemudian dengan segera melajukan mobil ke rumahnya.

Sekitar lima belas menit ia habiskan untuk melajukan mobilnya menuju pada rumah tempat mereka tinggal dan saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka berdua semenjak mereka menikah dan sekarang akan menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil.

 _Cklek._

Kakinya melangkah memasuki kediaman megahnya. Sepatu yang telah digantikan dengan sendal rumahnya melangkah menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan pesanan istrinya itu. Onyxnya menerawang ke sekitar dan tak kunjung mendapati surai mencolok dari istrinya.

"Sakura?" panggilnya. Ia melangkah menuju ke ruang tamu dan tak menemukannya juga sampai ia mendengar...

"KYAA~!"

... Suara teriakan bernada(?) dari lantai dua rumah itu. Sasuke berani bertaruh kalau itu adalah teriakan dari wanita hamil sebulan tersebut.

Segera saja pria tampan itu melangkah naik menuju kamarnya dengan Sakura. Alangkah terkejutnya begitu ia membuka pintu dan mendapati pemandangan yang membuat matanya terbelalak kaget.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang mengenakan baju kaus tipis dan hotpens hitam serta ikatan di kepalanya bertuliskan 'Nickhun Oppa' juga di tangan istrinya terpegang lightstick menyala-nyala.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Ya, cemas. Mendadak istrinya menyukai tren Korea termasuk artis-artis K-Popnya. Coba saja tanyakan padanya nama-nama anggota 2 PM.

"Sasuke-kun? Aku sedang menonton siaran nyanyian Nickhun Oppa." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah polosnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa saat menatap suaminya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian seperti itu? Kau bisa saja sakit nantinya. Terlebih angin akhir-akhir dingin." Ingat Sasuke mendekat ke Sakura yang sedang terduduk di kursi santai kamar mereka

"Um.. Baiklah-baiklah, akan kuganti.." turut Sakura mematikan televisi dan berjalan mendekat ke lemari coklat dimana pakaiannya dengan Sasuke tersimpan.

Helaan nafas Sasuke buang. Kepalanya terasa pening dengan semua tingkah Sakura dan sekarang ia kembali terbelalak kaget ketika melihat istrinya itu mengganti pakaiannya di depannya.

Ya.. itu memang hal yang biasa dan lazim karena mereka adalah suami dan istri. Namun yang tak biasanya adalah ia berganti pakaian sambil memutar musik Korea sambil menari-nari yang Sasuke anggap dengan tarian tak jelas.

"Lalala~~~" ucap Sakura bersenandung seraya menari-nari. Ternyata hamil bisa membuatnya agak kekanak-kanakan ya, Sasuke?

'Sabar-sabar Sasuke.. Ini baru awal kehamilannya. Pasti akan hilang.'

Itulah kata-kata yang menjadi mantera untuk Sasuke beberapa minggu ini. Kepalanya diurutnya perlahan. Kakinya pun turut melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

"Jika sudah selesai, turunlah. Aku sudah membelikanmu makanannya." Ujar Sasuke menekan kenop pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang pria tampan berusia 27 tahun itu sedang dihadapkan dengan cobaan menjaga istri yang tengah mengandung itu. Kepalanya kembali terasa amat pening karena tingkah istrinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Bagaimana bisa istrinya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Sasuke lah yang menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Hari ini Ichiraku sedang mengadakan diskon pada ramennya dan hal itu membuatnya membeli ukuran lumayan besar. Sekarang ia menyesali hal itu.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kunn~~" rengek Sakura dengan wajah memelas dan puppy eyes miliknya.

"Tapi Sakura..."

"Emm.. Aku akan menyuapimu, jadi dimakan, ya...?"

Tawaran Sakura terdengar lumayan juga namun tetap saja ia bisa-bisa menjadi Sakura yang setelah memakan semua makanannya langsung mengeluarkannya kembali karena efek hamil. Itu dinamakan menyia-nyiakan makanan namanya!

"Tetap saja aku tak mungkin memakan semuanya Sakura," ucap Sasuke berusaha membujuk Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan istrinya, Sakura yang dewasa dan tak pernah meminta hal-hal aneh padanya.

"Sasuke-kunnn..." Sakura masih pantang menyerah. Ia memeluk lengan kekar suaminya itu dan tetap merayu suami tampannya itu agar memakan semangkuk ramen berukuran lumayan besar serata dua kotak sushi sayuran.

"Aku bisa-bisa sakit nanti Sakura.." Sasuke pun masih berusaha membujuk wanita musim seminya itu.

Mendadak raut wajah Sakura agak cemberut. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lainnya. "Huh! Sasuke-kun!"

Kembali hanya helaan nafas saja yang keluar dari bibir tipis dan sexy itu. Jika sudah begini, mau tak mau ia harus menuturi permintaan Sakura daripada nanti wanita itu melakukan hal-hal aneh ataupun yang parah, marah padanya.

"Hn, Wakatta. Akan kumakan." Jawab Sasuke dengan tak rela. Di dalam hati ia sudah berteriak dengan tak terima.

Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke. Tak lama matanya berbinar menandakan ia senang dengan jawaban suaminya itu. "Huaaa~! Arigatou Sasuke-kun! Aishiteru yo~!" ucap Sakura mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat lalu mencium bibir prianya itu.

Tentu saja Sasuke tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Begitu bibirnya menyentuh bibir cherry Sakura, langsung ia melumatnya dengan lembut dan merasakan setiap centi dari bibir manisnya itu.

Semenjak Sakura mengandung, tentu ia sudah jarang melakukan aktivitas malamnya. Untuk memeluk dan mencium saja hampir tak bisa karena sifat childhood Sakura yang mendadak muncul. Tentu bagi Sasuke ini suatu kesempatan langka.

"Hmmh~" lirih Sakura saat Sasuke berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Kedua tangan Sakura berusaha mendorog dada bidang suaminya namun apalah daya jika kekuatannya kurang.

"Swakukeu—kunnh~" ucap Sakura saat merasa ciuman Sasuke mulai terlalu jauh.

Sasuke tak memerdulikan panggilan Sakura. Ia masih fokus melepas rindu dengan bibir cherry manis milik istrinya itu.

"SASUKE-KUN!" pekik Sakura saat ciumannya berhasil terlepas. Emeraldnya menatap kesal pria tampan dihadapannya itu.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafa pasrah lalu dengan segera memulai acara makan super duper banyak miliknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun.. Apa meurutmu kita perlu ke rumah sakit? Wajahmu nampak pucat.."

"Hn.. Tidak perlu."

"Tapi... Kau benar- benar pucat Sasuke-kun!"

"Tidak.."

"Ini kali kau ke delapan masuk ke toilet Sasuke-kun!"

Ya, pada akhirnya ia bolak balik toilet delapan kali untuk mengeluarkan semua kepenuhan di dalam perutnya. Sakura sendiri hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat suami tercintanya itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya di atas ranjang empuk milik mereka.

Bukankah cobaan seorang calon ayah sangat amat berat saat mengurus istrinya yang tengah mengandung?

 **\- To Be Continue ^-^ -**

 **A/N : Minna-san~! Hisashiburi ne!**

 **Gomen kalau fic Haru lambat update ne T_T**

 **Ini mendadak muncul di pikiran author dan gak sabar pengen cepet-cepet dipublish dan.. Jeng-Jeng! Gini deh jadinya!**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu jika kalian membacanya~!**

 **Kri-Sar always diterima~!**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 **Haruno Angel.**


End file.
